Swordianspeed Prologue
by Swordianspeed
Summary: 100 years after the time of Geo and Omega-xis, a New hero was born: SwordianSpeed


**Hello my name is SwordianSpeed and this will be first story on FanFiction.**  
**Swordianspeed is a new hero I thought up out of my own mind and hope u will like this new story.**  
**It plays in a time that is 100 years later then when Geo and Omega-Xis (Megaman Starforce) lived.**

**Hope u enjoy my own made first story**

* * *

SwordianSpeed Story

Alex is a boy that lost his parents when he was just 5 years old, because Aliens invaded the planet Earth.  
But when Childcare for kids who lost their parents tried to step in and take care of Alex, he'd refuse very boldly and was trying to let them know he could take of himself, even though he was only 5 years old.  
After much discussing with Childcare, Alex and the Government, they came to a conclusion: Alex can live on his own and stay in his parents their home, but only under protection from the Government.  
Alex lived quietly under the protection in his parents' their home but was suddenly gonna change after 10 years...

* * *

Prologue:

Alex is now 15 years old and goes normally to school to attend classes, but he doesn't know that will all change on a very unexpected moment.

On a normal day, Alex is walking to his home after he finished school for the day.  
But then he comes across a place where he feels a weird presence...  
A presence he can't see and only see...sort of...  
When he look towards the direction where he feels the weird presence...he can make out some sort of 2 invisible manifestations...fighting each other...  
He tries to go in closer and take a better look at it, but his sight at the presence doesn't change.  
But he can faintly hear them talk.

"Give it up EM-Wave! This planet belongs to us, you will never stop us!" says one the 2 manifestations  
Suddenly when Alex is looking 1 of the 2 invisible manifestations becomes visible and looks like a sort of...Black Knight...  
Then the other invisible manifestation becomes visible and it look like a...spirit in the form of a sword...it is made of EM-waves it seems...

The EM-wave sees Alex "You there, I need you to fuse with me! That's the only to defeat this enemy.  
Just point your Hunter-VG towards me and say: EM-Wave Change your name On The Air!  
Alex can't believe that the EM-Wave talked to him, but he will try it.  
He points his Hunter-VG towards the EM-Wave and yells:  
"EM-Wave Change Alex On The Air!"  
An enormous flash comes forward and in the flash the EM-Wave sort of explains what's happening.  
"Boy, calm down, my name is Swordian and in this enormous flash we are EM-Wave Changing (fusioning) together to become an being known as: SwordianSpeed."  
The enormous flash subsides and the Black Knight can see what happened to the boy and the EM-Wave.  
"Y-you became one!?" says the startled Black Knight.  
"Yes and together we will send you back towards the place where you came from" says SwordianSpeed.  
"Don't bother, I will go away myself, but don't I will not be back, this is just a delay and you will surrender to me eventually!" the Black Knight disappears

Then SwordianSpeed divided into Alex and Swordian again and Alex demanded an explanation.  
"Ok, I'm at least owe that to you...  
Well as I already introduced myself my name is: Swordian and you can EM-Wave Change with me because you have the same Wave-Length as me.  
But may I ask your name boy?" said Swordian to Alex.  
Alex could only reply with an open mouth and then suddenly said that he was called: Alex  
"Well Alex, shall we try to train with me as your new partner and your new powers?"  
Alex nodded and said again: "EM-Wave Change Alex On The Air!"

And there stood SwordianSpeed again...  
A warrior cladded in black-covered armor surrounded with blue stripes around the sides.  
Helm on his head was completely red with a darkened visor which others other than SwordianSpeed couldn't see through.  
His shoulders had pads that curved downwards along his shoulders.  
Arms and legs were covered by blue armor and covered the rest of his body.  
He had 2 swords crossed behind his back.

"Alex, try to run, you'll see that the name SwordianSpeed doesn't come only because of the swords." whispered Swordian in Alex' head.  
SwordianSpeed started to walk to let it overflow in running.  
But his running speed was faster than any normal human can get to.  
He easily catched up to 150 km/h.  
Alex was startled by the speed he achieved in his transformation and he stopped to think about what he could do with this power.  
Then he pulled his swords from behind his back.  
Alex was always interested in fighting with swords, especially with dual-wielding swords.  
He started to swing with them, trying not to hit anything around him.  
But he found out that wasn't that good with 2 swords...  
Alex sheathed his swords back behind him in their doublets and undid the transformation cause he began to get tired.

The next day when Alex woke up, he thought he could just go to school...but Swordian warned him not to go.  
He couldn't go since everything in his school was made out of EM-Waves and if he took Swordian with him, then Swordian would be unwillingly acting as a jammer because of his sort of Alien-wise EM-Waves.  
"Ok Swordian, tell me...who are you?" demanded Alex to know.  
Swordian sighed and started to tell him the whole story.  
"I'm a EM-Being sent from the close by Planet AM.  
This Planet has formed a friendship-bond with Earth long ago (in the time of Megaman Starforce) and since that time, the Planet AM & FM regularly sends a guardian EM-Being to look for a host whom he can EM-Wave Change with."  
Alex sighed and could still understand everything Swordian was telling him, but something didn't he understand of his transformation: Why did he have standard swords on his back?  
Weren't EM-Beings fused with a human only capable of using weapons by means of using their Battle Cards?(even though in the time Alex is living, Battle Cards don't exist anymore.)  
So Swordian continued to explain but skipped most of it since Alex knew most of the things about the Planets.  
"Well to explain your question about us together having 2 swords...  
Over the 100 years after Geo and Omega-xis (Megaman) we EM-Beings evolved, most of us, including me have equipped standard equipment, otherwise we would be useless when we fuse with a human host." was the last of Swordian explanation for Alex' questions about EM-Beings.  
But Alex had 1 final question: "Who was that sort of Black Knight who I saw together with you Swordian?"  
"Honestly Alex, I don't really know, the only thing I knew was that he was quite strong..."

After the long talk with Swordian, Alex decided he won't be going to school anymore...since it looks like he has been chosen out by Swordian to defend the world against evil.  
There was only one thing Swordian couldn't lay his finger on: Where was the other EM-Being sent towards Earth together with him?  
But Swordian put that question aside since he saw that he needed to train with Alex and learn him some things about being SwordianSpeed.  
Alex wave-changed again in SwordianSpeed and started to practice.  
He exercised using his 2 swords in a combination and he was successful in that.  
But then he practiced using his swords in movement with his speed...that seemed to be difficult...  
SwordianSpeed kept training using his swords in movement and eventually he succeeded.  
Swordian whispered in his head that he had 1 extra hidden power, the power to control the Elements of Fire & Earth on his 2 swords.  
SwordianSpeed activated the power and immediately could make quite some good use of it.  
But Alex got very tired again of overusing his wave-change and went home again.

* * *

The next day…

Alex went to the city cause he wanted to take a day off of training and just relax a bit after the hard training.  
He was walking in the streets and saw all new stores but he couldn't go inside…cause otherwise Swordian would make a disturbance with his EM-Waves.  
But Alex didn't mind that.  
As Alex was walking through the streets, he suddenly heard people scream and run away…  
"You there, sit down on your knees and give me your money…" was what Alex heard a man scream against some people.  
He rushed to the scene and went to watch from a distance to see a man standing with a machine gun in his hand and aiming them at 5 people…  
Again the man screamed to them to give him their money otherwise he would blow them to pieces.  
Alex then turned with his back to the wall, asking Swordian what to do.  
"That is of your own choice Alex, you must decide what u want to do with your newly acquired powers from me" Swordian said encouraging Alex to use his powers for good.  
But Swordian didn't need to encourage Alex, cause he was already prepared to wave-change.  
"EM-Wave Change Alex On The Air!" yelled Alex and then SwordianSpeed was ready to defend the people being threatened by the dangerous man.  
The man was still aiming his gun at the people sitting on their knees before him.  
"I give you ten more seconds to draw your wallets and give me your money, otherwise this young woman will lose her precious head" said the man as he was pointing his machine gun at the woman's face…  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Your time is up, say good bye to your…" but the man was startled by the man who stood before him…  
He was examining the newly arrived man and laughed.  
"Haha and what must u be, a boy who thinks he can just show up with a stupid costume and let me laugh?" laughed the man.  
SwordianSpeed didn't even react and was completely silent.  
The man felt intimidated and aimed his machine gun at SwordianSpeed.  
"G-get away, you freak, or I'll shoot you also to pieces!" yelled the scared man…  
SwordianSpeed still didn't move and the people on the ground didn't know who or what he was and what he was doing here…  
"Alex, I think he is going to shoot soon with that gun of him, if you use your training good and you can repel his bullets." Whispered Swordian in Alex' head.  
And not a minute later the man aimed his gun and fired his whole magazine at SwordianSpeed.  
The bullets were flying towards SwordianSpeed, but he pulled out 1 one of his swords so fast that it was almost like he already had it in his hand.  
SwordianSpeed turned the sword in his hand so fast around that the bullets clattered against it and were repelled.  
The man his face turned from anger into fright and he couldn't believe that SwordianSpeed didn't even have a single wound on his body…  
"I'll give you now a chance to run away, otherwise I will come after you and kill you…" suddenly SwordianSpeed said towards the man dropped his gun and ran away as fast as he could.  
SwordianSpeed stood there and thought to himself if he did good threatening the man like he just did…  
People from all around the city and those on the ground came running and surrounding SwordianSpeed.  
From all direction came questions like who are you and why did you save those people.  
SwordianSpeed only had one answer for the people around him: "I'm SwordianSpeed, a new hero in this city came to protect innocent people from getting hurt." He said as he walked away out of people sight.

When Alex came home he said to Swordian that he swears to forever protect this city from whatever threat ever comes to the city.  
But the biggest threats can come out of the smallest corners…  
"So that's a new hero in this city…I need to examine him more for me to come up with a plan to destroy him…"said a shadowy voice in a dark place far in space around the orbit of Space…

* * *

**Well what u think of the story?**  
**I honestly hope u liked it and I have more of this story, but this was only to introduce you to my story's main character.**  
**plz Comment and say what u think of it**


End file.
